Autodestruction à Longue Echéance
by Cha Darcy
Summary: "Stopper. Palpiter. Goutter. Tressaillir. Secouer. Attraper. Soupirer. Dérouler. Claquer. Tomber. Se réveiller. Vouloir. Beaucoup trop pur pour se détruire. C'est ce qu'on disait."


Je dédie cet OS à Courgetton, parce que si c'était un Mec, ça serait mon mec idéal.

J'espère que cet OS va vous plaire quoiqu'il en soit! : D

Bisous!

Cha Darcy

* * *

**Autodestruction à Longue Echéance**

**Stopper**

- Je t'ai donné toutes les armes pour me détruire. Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas utilisées Pan?

- Ca n'avait aucun intérêt pour moi.

- Oh… Très bien

- Déçue ?

- Surprise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu aurais pu avoir une meilleure vie en me détruisant…

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas réussir sur le dos des autres…

- Je ne suis pas les autres.

- … Et encore moins sur le tien.

- C'est une déclaration ?

- A toi de voir.

- Tu es trop sensible, Pan.

- Et toi beaucoup trop cynique, _Sy_.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas…

- Tu me toise avec tes yeux noirs mais le seul sentiment qui me vient pour te décrire c'est pitoyable, car tu es pitoyable Sy. Tu te sens toute-puissante du haut de ton mépris pour le monde mais ce n'est pas en te fermant aux autres que tu vas être protégée.

- Qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'être protégée ?

- Ose me déclarer que tu n'en as pas besoin.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection quand je t'ai toi.

- Tu ne m'as pas.

- Ca c'est toi qui le dis, Pan.

- Après tout penses ce que tu veux, cela m'est égal. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre folle inconsciente Sy. Une pauvre déséquilibrée qui joue dans la cour des grands alors qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant. Une petite fille… Voilà ce que tu es Sy…

La jeune femme éclate de rire à l'entente de ce discours avant de rouvrir brusquement les yeux et de le regarder, la tête penchée, un sourire dément peint sur les lèvres.

- Folle… Oui je suis folle Pan… Bouh... Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en s'approchant à pas langoureux de l'homme. Celui-ci esquisse un pas en arrière avant de se s'immobiliser et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Non. Je n'ai pas peur de toi,Sy. Tu ne me feras jamais peur.

- Vraiment ? Et si je fais… Ca ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle franchit le dernier mètre les séparant et s'accroche à lui. D'un mouvement volontairement lent, elle approche son visage du sien et ses cheveux caressent la mâchoire de l'homme qui contient difficilement un frisson. Sy sourit et pose ses lèvres sur la peau tendre des tempes de Pan.

- Toujours pas peur, Monsieur le Héros ? Chuchote-t-elle à son oreille

- Toujours pas.

- Menteur

- Cinglée.

- Tututut… Pas d'insultes…Ou…

- Ou quoi ?

- Ou je mords Rétorque-t-elle en plantant ses dents dans la clavicule de Pan, qui se dégage de son emprise en envoyant la jeune femme contre le mur face à lui.

- Les humains ne mordent pas, Sy.

- Tant mieux. Nous ne serons pas à armes égales ainsi. Ca promet d'être bien plus divertissant que si nous étions identiques.

- Tu es vraiment désaxée…

- Ôh… Tu en doutais ?

- Pars.

- Aurais-tu peur, maintenant ?

- Ne m'approche pas. Va-t-en. Vite.

- Mais… Pan… Je ne suis qu'une pauvre folle… Une pauvre folle qui joue dans la cour des grands… Alors que ce n'est qu'une enfant… Tu l'as dit toi-même Pan… Je ne suis qu'une petite fille…

- LAISSE-MOI SY… DEGAGE… SORS D'ICI… SORS DE MA VIE… s'il te plaît… Oublie-moi… Laisse-moi tranquille… Je ne veux pas de toi ici Sy… Finit-il par murmurer replié sur lui-même, les yeux fermés et des tremblements dans la voix.

Sy le regarde quelques minutes avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce en courant, le visage en larmes caché par ses cheveux qui passent devant ses yeux la gênant dans sa course.

- Il ne veut pas de moi… Pas de moi… Il ne veut pas… Moi… Pan… Veut pas… Pourquoi ? Injuste… Pas de moi… Pas vrai… Mensonge… Il m'aime… Je sais… Veux partir… Loin de lui… Ca fait mal… Je le déteste… Détruire ce qui fait mal… Détruire Pan… Pour toujours… L'oublier… Le laisser… Pour toujours… Définitivement… Faire ce que Pan veut… Parce qu'il ne veut plus de Sy… Bredouille la jeune femme tout en continuant de courir, chaque pas l'éloignant un peu plus de Pan. Elle est bouleversée par ce qu'a dit Pan mais n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Elle cherche donc une solution pour remédier à son problème. Solution qui s'impose d'elle-même au bout de sa rapide réflexion. Elle va devoir tuer Pan. Parce que sinon elle ne pourra pas l'oublier. Ni le laisser d'ailleurs. Et Pan veut qu'elle l'oublie. Parce qu'il ne veut pas d'elle.

**Palpiter**

_Comment veux-tu que je te tue_? Demande Sy en glissant autour de moi. _Avec amour ?_ Elle m'embrasse dans le cou. _Avec tendresse?_ Elle murmure ses mots contre mon oreille. _Avec passion?_ Elle passe devant moi et claque des mains face à mon visage.

**Goutter**

La jeune femme sert plus fort l'oreiller contre sa poitrine. Un rayon de soleil éclaire sa chambre mais pourtant, tout pour elle semble être plongé dans les ténèbres. Des bribes de mots lui reviennent en mémoire.

_- Pour s'excuser, il faut être sincère. Tu ne l'es pas. _

Un nouveau déchirement vient s'ajouter aux lambeaux de son cœur. Des larmes montent à ses yeux. La peur envahit le corps féminin aux courbes encore adolescentes.

_- Tu sais… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ma plus grand peur c'était de te perdre. Maintenant, c'est de te garder. _

La nuque se pli soudainement pour laisser le visage observer le plafond. De fins ruisseaux de larmes irriguent les joues pâles de l'inconnue. Un râle remonte de sa gorge pour finir par exploser dans l'air moite de la pièce.

**Tressaillir**

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, chuchotes-tu à mon oreille. « Si tu savais comme ça me manquait… Ne plus pouvoir te le dire quand je voulais a failli me rendre fou…

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais tu poses doucement un index dessus et continues :

- Même si c'est entièrement de ma faute et que je l'ai bien cherché.

Je secoue la tête pour nier mais tu fais semblant de ne rien voir et m'embrasses doucement.

**Secouer**

- Tu connais cette sensation de quand tu es tellement excité que tu n'arrives même plus à respirer ? Tu souhaites juste faire exploser cette bulle d'agitation tout en ne le souhaitant pas. Tu es dans un état second. Un putain d'état second. Et ça te rend dingue.

- Mais… Tu es déjà dingue, Sy.

- Oui parce que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime.

- Et qu'on ne peut pas vivre séparer. Malgré tous nos efforts.

- Ou alors on devient comme je l'ai décrit.

- Je te manquais tant que ça.

- Tu n'imagines pas.

**Attraper**

_Un craquement dans la nuit. Une flamme qui s'élève. Ta cigarette qui s'enflamme._

_Une bouffée de fumée qui s'évanouit, en volutes complexes, dans l'air. Une braise rougeoyante, qui désigne ton emplacement, au bout de tes doigts._

_Appuyé à la barre en bois qui délimite la terrasse de la plage, tu souffles ta fumée loin de moi. Cherchant à me protéger de ce qui te fait du mal. Inutile. Mais tu préfères y croire. Car tu refuses de me tuer. Tu me refuses ce que je désire le plus. Te rejoindre totalement. Abolir cette frontière qui m'empêche parfois de t'approcher. Parce que tu ne peux plus t'en passer, je dois me priver de toi. Parce que tu ne veux pas me faire du mal, je suis obligée de m'éloigner de toi lorsque le craquement se fait entendre. Même si tu t'es toi-même mis à distance. Je déteste ce bâton de tabac pour ça. Pour m'obliger à me séparer momentanément de toi._

_Mais cette nuit, ça va changer. Nous serons trois. Toi, moi et la cigarette. Trois qui mourront en même temps. Deux anges déchus plus la cause de leur déchéance. Adam, Eve et le serpent. A notre façon._

_Tu regardes le ciel, perdu dans ta contemplation de l'univers tu ne m'entends pas approcher. Je pourrais en être vexée si ça ne jouait pas en ma faveur. J'avance furtivement, tâchant de glisser sur le sol comme si je ne faisais qu'un avec lui. Tu es toujours dans quelques endroits inaccessibles et ne fais pas attention à moi. Ce qui renforce ma détermination de la même façon que si on lui avait apposé une plaque d'acier. Rien de m'éloignera de toi, Pan. _

_Rien qui n'est pas nous, du moins._

**Soupirer**

Ange des Enfers.

Démon du Paradis.

Dissemblances Attirantes.

Erreurs Parfaites.

Fin Tragique.

**Dérouler**

- J'aurais tout plaqué. Toi et les amis.

- T'as toujours eu ce petit côté tragique qui dérange et perturbe… Cette volonté de provoquer, pousser les limites plus loin, cracher à la gueule des gens sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Mon petit Ange. Ma créature parfaite.

- Je n'appartiens à personne. Et surtout pas à toi.

- Chacune de tes phrases sonne tellement cliché ! Tu es du déjà vu et revu cent fois ! Tu n'existes pas, tu as été créée, sublime chose.

- Ca c'est ce dont tu aimerais convaincre le monde.

**Claquer**

Beaucoup trop pur pour se détruire. Love Blind.

C'est ce qu'on disait.

**Tomber**

Si on me demandait de choisir entre un cœur de pierre et un cœur de bois, sans hésiter je prendrai le cœur de pierre. Je préfère tout plutôt que de ressentir la souffrance, la pitié, la tristesse, tous ces sentiments qui font mal et qui se répercutent en nous comme des milliers d'échos.

Tous ces sentiments que je ressens avec toi, Sy.

Tous ces sentiments que je ressens avec toi, Pan.

**Se réveiller**

_On n'est jamais à l'abri de soi-même._

Cette phrase est tellement vraie qu'elle est devenue une partie de moi.

Je ne suis pas à l'abri de Pan.

Pan n'est pas à l'abri de moi.

Nous sommes deux.

Nous sommes un.

Nous sommes Pan et Sy.

Nous sommes moi.

Je suis nous.

Il y a Pan. Le bon Pan. Le rebelle.

Il y a Sy. La méchante Sy. La folle.

**Vouloir**

Sy était amoureuse de Pan. Mais Pan a eu peur de l'attraction qu'il existait entre eux. Alors Pansy ne pouvais plus exister. Alors je ne pouvais plus exister. J'ai du choisir.

Je suis devenue Sy.

Sauf que Sy sans Pan, ça n'existe pas.


End file.
